


Illusionary

by PoisonPikeQueen



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Earthbound and Mother 3 spoilers, they're both recovering from past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPikeQueen/pseuds/PoisonPikeQueen
Summary: He may not know PK Ground, but he might as well for how good he was at keeping Ness grounded.





	Illusionary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi ;w; This was based off of the idea of a friend's!! We were talking about what'd happen if Giygas was a spirit or boss battle in Smash Ultimate, and what kind of toll it'd take on Ness... I just began writing it and I couldn't stop GHSDLKFJDKS

Ness wasn’t okay. 

He couldn’t bare to take this anymore. Ness wasn’t okay and has been missing from the Mansion’s action for a few days. He thought at first maybe Ness needed space after what happened but… He hadn’t left his room ever since they had to fight the spirit of that… whatever it was. He missed him and his contagious smiles. Lucas knocked on the door to his room first as a warning, and then let himself in quietly. Ness was laying in bed, nearly motionless. “Ness…?” Lucas called out to him. 

The look Ness was giving him didn't help Lucas feel any less worried for him. He gently tugged at their psychic link, as if asking permission from Ness. "Ness...? I'm worried..." No response from Ness telepathically. 

"Don't worry about me." Ness muttered half into his pillow. The bags under his eyes were so obvious to him. "I'm fine. Aren't you going to miss your match...?" Lucas remained quiet and furrowed his brows. "I'll get up soon, I promise." 

"I don't care if I do." Lucas stated quietly. Ness was never good at lying. His heart ached and weighed his chest down like an anchor at the sight of him trying to be strong for him. He softly poked at their link and he felt Ness shut down his side of the link. Which he didn't want to admit or accept how much more that hurt him than he thought it would. "Ness... can I please come in?" 

"The bed or my mind?" 

"The bed." 

Ness seemed to consider it for a moment, before lazily moving the blanket to make space. He was always very physically affectionate. Lucas climbed in and threw the blanket over them both. He gazed at Ness worriedly and hesitated at first, before cautiously putting his hand over Ness's. Ness closed his eyes. "I'm worried about you." Lucas whispered. Ness didn't respond. "You don't have to tell me what's wrong if you don't want to. But I wanted to let you know that I'm here for you." 

Ness eventually opened his eyes. He spoke in a hushed voice. Miserable and nervous. "It's bad." 

Lucas smoothed his thumb over Ness's hand and listened. 

"It won't go away." 

Lucas nodded sadly. 

"I can't sleep." 

Lucas paused. He hesitated before whispering, "Is it nightmares...?" 

Ness nodded into his pillow. 

Lucas suddenly felt a tiny tug at their link. He felt Ness's side opening up again, but he didn't push or prod into his mindspace. He could feel emotions that were nearly suffocating and overwhelming coming from Ness's link. It felt..... terrible, but Lucas knew well what they were. "Ness.... a-are you okay if I come in...?" 

"I don’t mind it..." Ness admitted softly. "But I don't want to hurt you..." 

"I won't be hurt. I promise. I’m not going to look at anything that you aren't ready to show me. You don't have to feel like you have to show me anything either." Lucas reassured him softly. He almost squeaked when Ness suddenly reached for him and pulled him closer into a hug. Ness's body was unusually cold, and that just would not do. Lucas wrapped his arms around Ness and hugged him back, as close as he could. Ness was always soft and warm…. he liked his cuddles a lot. They always left him feeling fuzzy and warm. 

The two slowly pressed their foreheads together and Ness couldn’t help but sniffle a little bit. “T-thanks,” he muttered so sadly and Lucas’s heart ached badly. Cyan eyes looked into misty violet ones. Lucas closed his eyes and focused as their psychic link strengthened and Ness began to push his feelings through it. It nearly hit Lucas like a truck, an onslaught of fear and other terrible emotions that played on his darker thoughts. Hopelessness, fear, regret… He felt helpless and useless. He felt like he should’ve stopped Porky. He felt homesick. He saw a glimpse of a memory. Porky turning on the Devil’s Machine and…. black and red and black and red. He had no idea what it was, but the chilling raw fear he was feeling, he knew it was Ness’s but it almost felt like his own. It hated Ness more than anything, it wanted him hurt and crying and bleeding, and yet, Ness felt an alien absence of emotion from it entirely. Lucas knows a similar feeling from his own adventure, and it nearly broke his heart in two that Ness had felt a pain like that before. 

“Ness… you did everything you could. You did more than enough. Everyone is okay. ” Lucas uttered tenderly, rubbing his hand up and down his back. Ness squeezed him tighter in their hug and his whole frame was trembling. He let the boy cry against his body, and it made his heart ache more at how pained his cries sounded. He let his emotions slip into their link, he wanted him to feel safe and loved, he wanted to take his pain away. He put little tender kisses on Ness’s forehead. “Ness…” 

“It won’t leave me alone,” Ness hiccuped. 

He wanted to take his pain away so badly. He was in a very bad place but…. it gave Lucas an idea. “I know….” He said sadly. He hesitated again, before he spoke up. “Ness…? Can we go somewhere…?” 

“I don’t wanna get outta bed.” Ness mumbled. 

“We don’t have to get out of bed.” Lucas reassured him. “There’s a place I like to think about sometimes when I’m started to feel really bad. If… if you’re okay with it, could I show you it?” 

Ness sniffled and moved a hand to wipe at his eyes and nose. “Y-yeah, sure…” 

“Alright… we can stop anytime you want, okay…?” Lucas said softly. Ness nodded and leaned forward again to press their foreheads together. Lucas thought about the one place he pines for and desperately wishes he could go back to. The one place he wishes survived the Dark Dragon’s awakening. He gently pushed the memory through their link. Clear, blue summer skies. Warm air and tender breezes kissing his skin. The rustling of plants… an endless sea of sunflowers engulfing him at the waist and as far as he could see. They felt nice. Butterflies hopped from flower to flower. He felt a little confused, but he was relaxed. He felt warm and at peace and safer than he ever had in years… He could’ve sworn he heard a voice at some point but it was quickly gone with the wind. He turned around and began wading through the sea of flowers with his dog Boney. He caught, only for a tiny small moment, a glimpse of brown hair and a red dress. His dog began to run and so did he. 

“I began planting my own sunflowers by my dad’s new house… It was just really nice.” Lucas whispered, feeling a nostalgic smile creep onto his face. _They remind me of her._ He felt curiosity seeping into their link and to his relief and happiness, calmness and safety. He held Ness close and he felt the boy relax against him. 

“Who was that…?” Ness whispered. Maybe that last thought was a little too loud, not that it bothered Lucas too much though.

“That was Mom.” Lucas said. 

“That was your mom...?” Ness was surprised. Lucas nodded. Ness wasn’t sure what to say but Lucas didn’t mind that. 

“Yeah… I… I miss her a lot but… whenever I think about that field, I always feel a little better.” Lucas said quietly before looking at him. “How are you feeling, by the way?” 

Ness blinked a few times and nuzzled Lucas. “I feel better. Thanks a lot. Really. I’m not really thinking about that awful stuff right now.” 

“Good.” Lucas said, a bigger smile growing on his face. “I missed seeing your big cute smile.” 

“Hey…!” Ness barked, and yet he still shoved his face into the pillow to hide his blushing. “Yours is cuter so Take That.” 

“Damn it… you got me good.” Lucas said, smirking. If Ness didn’t know any better, he could practically hear the triumphant smirk in his words. Playful little shit. But…. he loves him a lot, so it’s fine… for now. 

“I totally did, didn’t I?” Ness joked, looking back at Lucas and smiling that goofy smile that made Lucas’s heart do flips in his chest. His smile grew bigger as he saw Lucas's face begin to redden and felt love and warmth flowing into their link. “Gottem.” 

“Psssshh!” 

“Cutie.” 

“Ness.” Ness giggled a little and wiped away the last of his tears. Lucas ran a hand through Ness’s messy hair. “Do you want me to go get you some food? It’s not too late out, I don’t think.” 

“Sure but I’m going with you. I think I’ve had enough of being depressed and alone for today.” Ness said, sitting up and stretching. Lucas followed suit and the two got out of bed and put on their shoes and hat. 

“You wanna get burgers?” 

“It’s like you read my mind, oh my god. Are you a psychic or something?” 

“Nope! Not at all! I don’t know what you’re talking about !” Lucas couldn’t help but grin and the dark thoughts that plagued his mind for the first time in a while seemed like a distant nightmare to Ness now. He knows they won’t go away forever but at the very least, he knew he wasn’t alone and everyone is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaah I hope y'all like this.... ;w; I got emo writing this but in a good way GHDSKLFD   
> I also like the idea of Lucas recovering to the point where he misses his mother but he's still able to remember good things about her without getting overwhelmed ;w;


End file.
